


supernatural ink

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fanart, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen displaying his tattoo designs at his shop, Supernatural Ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supernatural ink

**Author's Note:**

> For [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), for my "tattoos/tattooing" square. Gargoyle tattoo design by me, the rest are from [here](http://www.opengraphicdesign.com/).

  


also on  http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/66156947928


End file.
